After Re-Education
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Adrian never found Sydney in Re-Education. Now she is getting married to Ian, who she doesn't love, but she can't remember much about her life before re-education. Zoe is filled with guilt but will she help her sister? Adrian is forced in an engagement by his parents to no-one but Nina Sinclair. Will he marry her and give up on Sydney Sage? *Longer Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines Series. **

**A/N: So, my newest story: After Re-Education. This is the long summary: **

**Adrian was never able to find Sydney and save her from re-education. This is set four years after and Sydney has been released from re-education. She is getting married to Ian, despite the fact that she doesn't actually love him. She is messed up after re-education and can't remember much about what happened before that and how she got sent there. Zoe is filled with guilt about what she did and her new, secret relationship. Adrian on the other hand, still loves Sydney, but his parents force him into a marriage with Nina. He doesn't love her, but her thinks that he will never find Sydney. Jill, knowing his pain, tries to help him but she has problems of her own. But does Sydney get married to Ian? Does Adrian get married to Nina? Will they meet again and regret their choices? **

Sydney Sage sat at the dressing table as Zoe put bobby pins in her hair. She had no idea where Zoe had learned to do such elaborate hairstyles, but they were beautiful. As Zoe's hands left her head, she twisted side to side admiring her hair. Her dark blonde tendrils had been curled and somehow twisted up into a bun with strands hanging around her face, framing it. It seemed impossible to Sydney, but then gain she never really never had any interest in fashionable hairstyles. Physics were always more of her thing... and architecture.

No Sydney! A voice scolded her inside her head. You are not allowed to think of that. It's pointless and stupid. Only a unreachable dream, that brushed your fingertips but you never quite reached it. Or was that just your imagination? Were you never close to it all?

She shook the voice from her head. Alchemy was what she was born for. Not architecture and certainly not mechanics.

What did I tell you! The voice seemed to scream. Stop it! You are stupid to think about things like that. Forget them, they are pointless. How are they going to help you if you were ever faced with a, a, a vampire!

Sydney shuddered in her seat. That word. It sent shivers up her spine. Vampires. Surely they weren't all that bad...

See there you go again! You don't deserve to be an Alchemist. You should be sent to re-education again, but this time you should stay in there forever and ever! The voice shrieked, refusing to be ignored.

The voice is right, Sydney thought. I'm betraying my group by these thoughts. And I don't want to go back to re-education. She felt terror run through her as she imagined the uncomprehendable pain and darkness of the cleansing of your soul. The first time she had tried to resist in futile but never, never again. They had only tried to help her, and she had refused it. She saw that now.

Good girl, the voice praised gently.

"Sydney? Are you okay?" Zoe's worried voice broke Sydney from her thoughts. Her and Zoe were proper sisters now again afterwards. Zoe was disgusted at first but when she saw that her sister was indeed healed, she relented. Zoe was the successful one in the family now though. She had been sent on a mission shortly after they had reconciled though, with one of the dhampirs that had been on Sydney's last mission. The big one... in... Palm... Springs? The information came slow and heavy. It was tiring trying to remember it. Now she was confined to office work though. She didn't mind, it was a fair punishment. Maybe, just maybe, one day she'd be sent back to field work. It would be nice.

"Huh?" Sydney had slipped back into her thoughts before she could answer Zoe's question.

"I asked if you were alright?" Zoe repeated. Zoe was worried about her sister. Ever since she came out of re-education, Sydney wasn't her normal self. She had lost all her personality. She wasn't... Sydney. It was the first time Zoe felt regret about working against Sydney and bringing her to re-education. She understood what Sydney was going through now. She was filled with guilt at the memories of her current post. She worked with Neil, the dhampir from Palm Springs. And they... she was instantly filled with guilt. She should be sent to re-education herself for her sins.

"Oh... yeah." Sydney shot Zoe a small smile. "Thanks for my hair, it's really beautiful. Where did you learn to do it?"

"Umm... Mom taught me, ages ago when we were kids." It was a lie, but obviously Zoe couldn't admit that her passion was to become a hair stylist. That her decision to become an Alchemist had been out of pettiness for her father. She had only realised that on her seventeenth birthday when she realised all the things that she missed out on. She never had friends or a boyfriend. Never had fun family days or went to a proper party. Never talked to a person her own age about something considered normal. Never read a magazine.

"Really? Cool." Sydney took the lie.

That was another thing. Sydney. The first thing she had talked to Sydney about after she had been released from re-education, Sydney had admitted that the only reason that she had become an Alchemist was so that Zoe could have a somewhat normal life, like Carly, even though Sydney herself wanted to become an Architect. That was when she was somewhat normal, before she completely lost it. She had spotted Keith a few days afterwards and she had attempted to strangle him, screaming that he had raped Carly. Of course nobody had believed her. Keith had been pretty much the same as Sydney; emotionally unstable. Except he had been able to control it better.

Sydney had been sent back to re-education for the second time. When she came back this time she was practically lifeless. She gradually gotten better over time but she didn't resemble her sister. That's when she began to really regret the decision. So much that she wanted to cry every single time she thought about her stupid mistake. She had betrayed her sister, for what? The hope of praise? No, instead she was pushed away... again.

"Do you like the dress? I helped pick it." Sydney smiled into the mirror. She remembered picking it. She knew exactly what her sister would like. It wasn't unusual for nineteen year olds to want a beautiful dress, especially one like this. And Zoe deserved it more than most nineteen year olds.

"It's gorgeous." Zoe told her as she fiddled with the hem of the skirt.

"Not too short I hope."

"Nope." The hem reached the bottom of her knees, the shortest that she had dared to ask for. It was a lovely dress. It was tight at the top, illuminating Zoe's slim figure... perhaps maybe too slim. The skirt went out though. It was a pale purple with matching heels and flowers adorned in her hair. The flowers were artificial of course.

"I'm glad you like it." Sydney whispered, catching Zoe's eye in the mirror. "They bring out your eyes, you know." She turned from the mirror completely to face Zoe. "Do you know if Carly and Mom are coming in?" She looked eagerly towards the door.

"No, they said that they didn't want to bother you and that they'll see you afterwards, in the reception." Even Zoe knew that it was a lie. Her mother would never not show up for her daughter's wedding but she had been ashamed of what her father had done, angry was a better word. And she was worried that if she went too near Sydney that she might just murder Jared Sage.

"Oh..." Sydney was disappointed. She turned the chair around to face the mirror again. Zoe could clearly see the tears welling up in both of their eyes. She blinked hers way just as Sydney let hers fall.

"Syd..." Zoe sighed, she wrapped a arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Why don't they love me anymore?" Sydney voice quivered. She was still emotionally unstable, more so depression than anger now.

"They do, they do, they do," Zoe attempted to comfort her. "I can go get them if you want."

"No," Sydney shook her head and took a deep breath. "They don't want to come, we have to respect that." She took the tissue Zoe offered and dabbed at her eyes. "Lucky that we didn't put on my make-up yet, right?" She joked. "I would have mascara all over my dress, then what would we do?" She gave a weak little laugh.

"Yeah..." Zoe sighed. "Let's get started on that make-up.

As Zoe applied various sticks of make-up all over Sydney's face. Why was she getting married to Ian of all people? She didn't love him or care about him. It was all one-sided really. Then the voice reminded her. To make your father proud that you were getting married to a respectable man and not a, a, a vampire. She shuddered nervously again.

"Sydney stop squirming or you'll get lip gloss all over your face!"Zoe sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"Finished." Sydney could hear the smile in Zoe's voice. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Sydney peaked at herself in the mirror. She looked very different... she could only ever remember looking like this once before... before re-education... in Palm Springs... she was dressed in... a red Greek dress... with...

Ugh! She screamed mentally. Why can't I remember! Why is it so hard to remember! She felt like screaming and crying and thrashing the room in frustration but that would do no good except ruin her big day and probably get herself sent to re-education for a third time... and she really did not like that horrendous voice, the voice in her head was bad enough.

"Need a hand getting up?" Zoe asked. "Dad will be here in, about twenty minutes." Zoe said the words like their father was any other person, she held no praise or awe for him now. Now, she thought of him as a despicable man who deserved to die and rot in hell for what he had made her do to her sister, to her family, to her life. She felt foolish for ever thinking he was God's gift to the world.

"Yes please." Sydney said as she took Zoe's outstretched hand. Her dress was simple, she hadn't wanted anything else. Despite what everybody say, she didn't want to get married to Ian. He was more like a friend than a soon to be husband to her. At least it was better than getting married to someone she hated, like for example... Keith.

As she stood up, her dress was revealed in full. She had put it on first, ignoring Zoe's tormented sighs about how in should go on last to prevent anything from happening to it. She had refused to listen though, or it Zoe's case 'see sense'. The dress was the only thing that she liked about this occasion. The only thing she had looked forward to. Also, ignoring Zoe had been a small act of defiance and that made Sydney feel more like what she imagined her old self to felt like. Free.

The dress was pretty though. It clung to Sydney's body - but not it a bad way. Sydney was also very thin, so thin that she may as well have an eating disorder. She had never been able to stomach much food or gain extra pounds after she left from re-education. It had lace sleeves but that was the only decoration on the dress. She had picked ivory, because the white washed her skin colour out too much... well, the ivory did too but the make-up helped with that. The only ornament she wore was a simple gold cross. It was one that Ian had bought her awhile ago. She had had a prettier one, but they had discarded it in re-education when they discovered that it had some meaning to her past... she couldn't exactly place what that meaning was but she knew that it had meant a lot to her.

It didn't mean anything... The voice whispered in her head. Nothing at all, your just imagining things again.

Sydney didn't have the will to answer back. She wanted to believe it meant something. She didn't want to believe the voice. She hated the voice.

That's not nice Sydney, the voice chastised. Well it's true, she argued back.

It was safe to say that she, Sydney Sage, was crazy and she really just wanted to die...

"Are you excited?" Zoe asked Sydney the question when she realised the look on Sydney's face. The one that made Zoe want to kneel down and confess all the things she'd done wrong and then throw herself of a cliff. She was in the same position that Sydney had been it before she had been sent to re-education except with a... dhampir. When she looked at Sydney, she felt sick. If anyone ever found out, that's what she would be like. No will to live.

"No." Sydney said monotonously. She decided not to lie. It was only Zoe, her sister would understand... she only ever tried to help Sydney, maybe she could help now.

"Why not?" Zoe asked confused. She thought Sydney was happy with Ian. In love with him.

"I don't love Ian like that." Sydney let out a small, sad sigh. "I love someone else."

"Who do you love?" Zoe asked quietly. Sydney didn't have that many admirers did she?

"I don't know. I can't remember. All I know is that I love someone else, not Ian." Sydney sighed, her eyes misty. She was trying to remember but nothing was coming through. Why not?

You're not allowed to remember, the voice explained. So much for answers.

"Do you know who he is?" Sydney looked at Zoe, her eyes shining with hope.

"I-I," Of course Zoe knew who he was. But would she tell Sydney? "I do." She decided to say, she owed Sydney that much.

"Can you tell me who he is? Do you have a picture?" Sydney was excited now. She wanted to know so, so badly. And Zoe had the information.

"I - I can." Zoe gulped. If anyone found out what she was doing she would be killed, nevermind re-education.

"Really?"

"Yes, but only if you are sure that you don't want to get married to Ian."

"I'm sure." Sydney was sure. She felt the most sure that she had been in a long time.

"We have to go then," Zoe's heart was racing but her mouth was dry and her throat was dry. "Away from here. Back to my apartment until I get us flights to somewhere else."

"We're running away?" Sydney asked.

"No, we're reuniting you with old friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Next chapter, thanks for all the lovely reviews :) **

Adrian was not happy, not in the least, but he acting like he was for everybody else's benefit. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince himself that he was happy, whereas most people were content to believe that he was okay and not inquire it to it anymore. Only a few people knew how he was really feeling - Jill, Eddie and Hopper. Or rather Hopper did. When his year was up, he had just vanished. It was so unexpected, it just... happened, there were no signs, no warnings. Adrian had ran to Jackie Terwillenger, begging for her to bring Hopper back but without Sydney, Hopper was gone. A year later the mission was over.

Now it was four years since Sydney had disappeared that night. Four years since Eddie had turned up on Ms. Terwillenger's doorstep uttering the words that broke Adrian's heart: Centrum Permanebit. And Adrian was getting married to none other but Nina Sinclair.

He didn't want to, Nina had become a great friend but he didn't love her. His mother took that the wrong way though. As soon as she came back from prison she had a wedding set on her mind. A few months later, she forced him to propose and unfortunately Nina said yes.

"Adrian...?" Jill entered the room. She was worried about him. Everything had gone downhill ever since Sydney had been taken away. She could have killed the Alchemists for doing that. Drown every single one of them. Especially that Jared Sage man and Zoe. She'd save Sydney of course. No, you are Jill, you don't have hostile thoughts, this is the spirit darkness talking. She shook the disturbing thoughts from her mind. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Jailbait, I'm feeling brilliant. That's why you are taking spirit darkness from me I'm sure." Adrian gave her a pointed look.

"I just want to make sure that you didn't ruin your big day with depression." She defended herself. "And I didn't mean to, I'm just used to it. It's becoming natural for me."

"Well it shouldn't be." Adrian said glumly. "You shouldn't have to be taking spirit darkness from me every time it gets too much. You are Jill, you should be your normal, happy self who rambles about nice things not goes on rants about bad things that effect me." Adrian was really feeling bad.

"On the bright side," Jill began. "I think you are just having a normal bad mood not a spirit darkness bad mood." Adrian snorted in reply.

"You know Jailbait, I didn't think I was ever going to get married. And then I dismissed that thought and thought I'd get married to Sydney." A pang of unforgettable pain shot through his heart as he said her name out loud. "I never thought for a second that I would get married to Nina, I didn't think I'd get married at all." Adrian turned around so that Jill couldn't see him cry. Four years and he still cried and felt broken when he thought about her. She could be dead for the best of his knowledge. It had been impossible to find her. He had recruited Abe to help because he knew that Zmey found her interesting, he had Rose and Dimitri, Marcus Hood and his Merrymen, Eddie, Angeline, Lissa but no-one had had any luck. He had to admit that those Alchemists were good. Jared Sage probably suspected that Adrian loved his daughter and was going to save her, that he didn't just have an infatuation with her and would drop her as soon as she was gone. He hated to admit but that man was smart, but if he ever saw Jared Sage he would not hesitate to kill him.

"Adrian!" Jill snapped. "Stop it." She walked over to him, waving a hand in front of his face. Adrian didn't break through. "Adrian?" Her eyes became wide as she was dragged into Adrian's head. Adrian's dark thoughts. 'I am Jill Manstrato-Dragomir. I love Eddie Castile. I am getting out of Adrian's head.' Her thoughts didn't work. She was pulled along in Adrian's river of dark, hopeless thoughts.

Jill began to think the same as Adrian. Sydney, her mind wailed. Where are you? I miss you! Come back to me! I love you!

She was so absorbed by his misery, so deep inside his head that she did not heard the door open and close. The heavy footsteps run up to her. The deep, panicky breathing.

"Jill! Jill!" Eddie had entered the room. "Jill, wake up! You are not Adrian Ivashkov!" And he kissed her. That brought her back to realisation.

"Eddie!" She cried, clutching at his shirt, staining it with tears. "It's awful, h-he..."

"Shh," Eddie hushed her. "It's okay, it's okay." He held her tightly for a few moments before he leaned back and tried to detach her hands from his shirt. "Jill." He said it gently at first. "Jill." His voice got stronger, he sounded like a parent telling a naughty child off. "We have to wake Adrian up."

"O-okay." Jill sniffed sadly. "But I'm no Sydney." She stood up slowly and walked stiffly over to Adrian. "I am so, so sorry but I have to do this." She whispered. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face then sprang back out of the way with agility and speed, just like Eddie had thought her. He smiled with pride and love.

Adrian came to coughing and choking on his tears. "What the hell?" He screamed, looking around wildly. Jill felt tears prick at her eyes, how could she slap him when all he needed was some love and support. No, she thought, all he needs is Sydney. And she's gone. Jill felt herself choking on tears, but these ones were her own and not Adrian's.

"You were consumed by spirit darkness." Eddie explained for her. "Jill slapped you to snap you out of it."

"I guess I should say thank-you then." Adrian answered as Eddie handed him a tissue.

"Yes, you should." Eddie gave him a hard look. "Are you ready? You are due on the altar in five minutes."

"Yes." Adrian answered. "But I don't see what it matters if I am fashionably late."

"The only one allowed to be fashionably late is the bride... or the model." She smirked at referring to her career. After she had returned to Court and everything was sorted out, she had sought out the profession and she had been modelling for the last couple of months in local fashion shows now.

"True..." Adrian was quiet for a minute. "I suppose we should go then. Come on best man and woman." He had selected Eddie for the role of best man, but Nina had been insistent on having two people by his side. So he picked Jill, because, she was Jill. Nina hadn't been happy about it but hadn't openly protested about it either. He could have had picked Christian or Dimitri but... where was the fun in that?

. . .

Adrian's mind was muddled as he stood at the altar holding Nina's hand. Jill stood beside him and Eddie beside her, his hand on the small of her back. Adrian was barely concentrating on the ceremony. He was daydreaming of Sydney, he was daydreaming of running the hell away, he was daydreaming of Hopper, he was daydreaming about his old but happy life in Palm Springs four years ago. He had a big, natural smile on his face but inside he was falling apart.

Jill was feeling and seeing this all through the bond. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't, she was so close to snapping. The wedding kept moving on though.

"If anyone knows why these two people should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke. Only to Adrian and Jill he spoke it so slowly, so hypnotising, so... welcomingly. Adrian's emotions built up inside of him through the whole sentence, so much that he felt that he was going to burst. Jill felt the agony too, she just had to speak up, right?

Adrian was prepared to just walk out or collapse, whichever came first.

Jill was prepared to scream that Adrian and Nina didn't belong together.

But they both remained rooted to the spot, staring into space, as the seconds ticked by, as time began to run out...

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they are greatly appreciated :) **

Everything happened so fast in Rose's eyes, but maybe that was because she did not know what the hell so going on, and that was a first for Rosemarie Hathaway. What she did know was that it effected Adrian greatly because one minute he was at the top of the altar getting married to Nina Sinclair - another spirit user that Rose wasn't friendly with - and the next the church door swings open and Adrian is staring open-mouthed at whoever was standing at the door.

Before Rose could even register what was going on, and look back at whoever had made such a dramatic entrance, Adrian was storming down the aisle with a murderous look on his face.

For Lissa it was different, everything was a little bit clearer, despite all the guardians that had sprung in front of her and blocked her vision somewhat, and Rose tightly gripping her hand, preparing to pull her away any second if needed. It was clearer because she could see Adrian's aura, dimly since she was still on the anti-depressants, but just strong enough that she could make out how he was feeling. As a result, everything went much, much slower as she anticipated what was happening.

She knew that something was badly wrong as soon as Adrian stormed down the church with intense anger pulsing throughout the bit of his aura that she could see. She looked over at Jill and she had a feeling that her sister was experiencing all this commotion through Adrian's eyes rather than her own.

Adrian however wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, all he knew that he was angry, really angry, and all this emotion was directed at the person who stood just inside the door, obviously nervous of whatever her intentions were... or maybe it was because she was in a church full of vampires. He didn't know and he really didn't care, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her neck or hit her or mess with her mind or, or, it didn't matter as long as it was painful.

Nina, who remained on the altar, ran over to Jill and began to help Eddie try and get her out of Adrian's head. She wasn't concerned one bit about Adrian, just relived that this stifling ceremony was taking a break - no matter how dramatic.

Christian was the one to recover first. "Someone grab him!" He roared just as Adrian reached the unknown woman and pulled back his curled up fist...

Only he never got the chance to actually hit her because Dimitri had grabbed him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there.

"Adrian!" Jill screamed, snapping out of her trance and springing out of Eddie's arms and making her way down the altar. She shot the woman at the back of the church a death glare. One that nobody had thought her capable of.

"Right!" Lissa stood up in full Queen mode. "We came here for a wedding! You-" she directed at the woman that had caused the disruption in the first place. "Unless you have absolutely urgent business, sit down and we can discuss why you are here afterwards." She looked as if she was about to protest but as a dhampir guardian touched her shoulder, she quickly shut her mouth and sat down. "Unless you happen to be Adrian's secret lover or something like that?" She shook her head. "Good."

"You," this time she was talking to Jill. "Back up to the altar and calm down!" She shook her head hopelessly.

"Guardian Belikov, could you please release the groom." She sighed, it was times like this that she seriously wondered why she let herself be forced to be the Queen. She looked down at Christian, who sat the other side of her, he was grinning up at her. He always found it amusing when she tried to take charge of a situation. So much for helping...

"Adrian, dear cousin, could you please return to your bride so we can finish this ceremony?"

"No." Adrian's voice rang throughout the silent church. He now looked at the woman in desperation, all the sudden anger that he had earlier displayed seemingly gone.

"What!" Now it was Lady Daniella Ivashkov's turn to create a dramatic scene as her husband, Lord Nathan Ivashkov, just shook his head as if he had expected this.

"With all due respect, Lady Ivashkov, we can't force him to marry Ms. Sinclair." Lissa suddenly felt a flash of pity towards the girl, this must be her worst nightmare. She spared a glance at her, instead of the expected dismay she wore a relived smile.

"I think it is safe to say that this wedding is over." Christian stood up beside Lissa and grabbed her hand, finally deciding to give a helping hand. "Clear out in an orderly fashion, no gossiping please." He still had a massive grin imprinted on his face despite the glares that he received from the people who still didn't like taking orders from an Ozera.

"Adrian, Jill and you," she pointed to the woman that had caused this breakdown. "Follow me now." Lissa demanded them sharply. She led them into her headquarters with Christian by her side.

"I didn't know that dealing with wedding dramatics was in your job description." Christian whispered to her out of the side of his mouth.

"Neither did I," Lissa whispered back, rubbing her temples out of habit. "Apparently everything is in my job description these days though."

"Don't worry Liss, as soon as they all clear off I'll give you a well deserved massage." He winked, she just rolled her eyes and gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

When everybody had piled into the big, spacious room, Lissa proceeded to prepare her many questions, but before she delivered them she took a look around the room to see who had invited themselves along. There was the unknown girl that, now that she was in proper lighting, had a golden lily on her cheek - an Alchemist. There was Jill, Adrian, Eddie, Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Lady Ivashkov and several other guardians that were positioning themselves outside the door as Rose and Dimitri reassured them that they would look after the Queen.

"Okay, first of all, who are you?" She looked at the Alchemist.

"I'm Zoe Sage." She stated formally.

"Nice to meet you Zoe, I'm Lissa Dragomir." She introduced herself using her nickname, she never really used her proper name anymore unless she was with someone extremely important. "I'm the Queen of-" Zoe interrupted her before she could finish.

"I know." Lissa gave her a smile, making sure to hide her fangs to make Zoe more comfortable.

"Great, well this is Christian Ozera, my boyfriend; Rose Hathaway and Dimitro Belikov, my guardians and close friends; Eddie Castile, another guardian - to Jill; Lady Ivashkov and it seems that you already know Adrian and Jill."

"Eddie too," Zoe mumbled.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, we can sit down and sort out this problem." Lissa tried to make her voice sound as soothing but cheerful as possible. Christian shot her a small smile as he sat down between Zoe and Jill, who were glaring at each other.

"Alright, let's start off with you Ms. Sage. What brings you here?" Lissa asked. Why was an Alchemist here anyway ? They usually avoided the Court as much as possible, and if she was here on formal business Lissa would have known about it - the Alchemists were efficient.

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Ivashkov." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Privately." She added.

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of them..." Adrian snapped.

Meanwhile, Rose was staring intently at Zoe, examining her face. Sage. Sage. Sage. "Are you Sydney Sage's sister?" She asked incredulously. Why didn't they think to look for her and force her to tell her where Sydney was? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Yes, and I presume that you are that dhampir that she helped escape." Zoe spat.

"Yup that was me." Rose leaned back into the chair in a relaxed position. "We had such a great time, she was scared stiff of me for quite awhile though. Zoe just shot her a look of pure disgust and disdain.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Jill growled at Zoe.

"I said that that information was for him and him alone." Zoe hissed back.

"Well it hardly matter to me, I'm his bond mate and I'd find out eventually." Jill spat venomously at her.

Christian looked as if he was regretting the decision of sitting between those two but Lissa was sure that if he hadn't that they would have clawed each other's eyes out by now.

Rose had sat up straighter at the start of the spat and looked as if she was about to cheer them on, until she caught Dimitri's eye and quietened down.

"Ladies!" Lissa shouted rising up as if this somehow made her more powerful. "Please!" They both stopped and looked at her.

"Ms. Sage, you can speak to Adrian privately and Jill will not. But, for your own safety and because I don't think I can trust you privately I highly suggest that you bring Eddie with you." Lissa gave her verdict.

Zoe looked at Eddie and then back to Lissa and nodded.

"Okay, since that is settled you can all leave. Ms. Sage, Adrian, Eddie, I want you to report back to me after you have settled whatever it is that you came here for. Eddie, I'm leaving you in charge. Goodbye." And with that she disappeared with Christian into another room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: TheHappyLOL. I wanted to get this chapter up for Monday but right now I'm sick with a temperature and the flu so it took a while... I made it as long though. **

Zoe was glad that the Queen had allowed her to meet with Adrian and say her few words in private, the less people that knew the better. Of course, she was a bit nervous, her Alchemist training had ensured that. Also, she had no idea what she was going to do afterwards; run away and ensure being put into re-education if she were caught or risk going that and making up a good cover story about how Sydney just lost it and committed suicide or something - something to get her sister off the radar. This was all presuming that Adrian had and still does love her and it wasn't some hopeless infatuation that most men seemed to have around her sister.

Of course, Eddie was coming along too but that was kind of okay, she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with it but she knew that Sydney had considered him trustworthy. Trustworthy enough that she placed her sanity in his hands, and he really did try to protect her but he failed because he was outnumbered. Zoe knew that he must feel guilty about it, she was a good judge of character and at the time, when she still thought vampires were emotionless and certainly held no remorse, she had grown wiser. Neil had shown her the truth, he had opened her eyes.

"What is it that you want mini Sage?" Adrian asked, referring to her as he had four years ago. He had kept the tone in his voice light and mocking, just like he had always been in Palm Springs, but the atmosphere in the room was tense and uncomfortable. "Do you want to rub it in that the Alchemists won or inform me that Sydney is dead?" He didn't seem that bothered, but maybe that was for her benefit and his own, keep up a calm facade, don't act like anything bothers you.

"I want to know if you really loved my sister!" The sentence just burst out of her mouth unwillingly. She looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. She heard Eddie shuffling his feet on the floor. A sign of discomfort.

"What do you mean?" His face looked tired, as if he had aged twenty years instead of just four.

"I couldn't phrase it simpler Mr. Ivashkov, it's a pretty simple question." She snapped, seriously how stupid was this man? Maybe it was just that her words took him by surprise but she really didn't have the patience to wait for him while he hummed and hawed.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I spent two whole years trying to locate her and bring her back safely, I recruited the best people to help me but we found nothing! Eddie can vouch for that! You took her away! You took away the one person who I loved and who actually loved me back away from me." Adrian shouted at her. "Of course I love her! Now if that's all you have to say I'd advise you to leave." He said coldly as he turned away, ready to leave.

"No, that is not all I have to say you rude, horrible man!" She shouted at his turned back, beginning to get rather heated herself. Zoe did not like it when people shouted at her, were impolite to her or disregarded her in anyway. Eddie just gaped at her sudden outburst.

Adrian turned around to look at her, his cheeks flushed. "Excuse me?"

"I came here to find out if you loved my sister so that I could help you! I brought her all the way here when she was supposed to be getting married all because she felt like she was suffocating and that she loved someone else, someone that she can't remember because her mind is all messed up, because she's not my sister anymore - she is just a shell of Sydney and I thought that you, you an ignorant vampire with no manners, might be able to help!" She screamed at him, her cheek turning red and her eyes watering with emotion from her little rant.

Adrian looked at her gobsmacked. "Sydney... is... here?" He choked.

"Yes, and I need you to hide her while I come up with a cover story for her unfortunate death." Zoe sniffed. "And then I hope that I don't get caught and put into re-education."

"Mini Sage, you'd do that... for me?" Adrian asked not believing his luck. After four years he was going to be reunited with Sydney, and to believe that he was going to get married and so was Sydney. Even though Zoe had caused this mess in the first place, she was solving it now. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he cried giving her a hug, not caring that she would probably scrub herself with holy water later. She patted his back awkwardly.

"Well..." Eddie shifted from foot to foot with nervous energy. "Let's go get her then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sydney Sage was bored. Zoe had left her in the car with only the radio for entertainment and she didn't particularly like Zoe's type of music - rap, not exactly her style of music it was too angry. She left it on though, because anything was better than the silence. She fiddled around in the compartments, looking for something, anything that took her mind off being left alone in a car park that was pretty much empty. Sydney had seen busier car parks while Zoe drove around trying to find one that was pretty much vacant. At first Sydney didn't know why - her sister wasn't that anti-social, was she? But then she took a good look at the people... vampires. The voice inside her head was screaming at her, telling her to get out of here but somehow she had managed to block it out. That was the first time she had been able to do that.

Then she re-thought Zoe's words before they had left for their flight, 'reunite you with some old friends' what did that mean? Did she have friends that were vampires? No, that was impossible... but she had heard, from the rumours - nobody would actually give her a straight answer, that she had been involved with a vampire before being admitted into re-education... maybe that was why she didn't feel too bad here, she still got shivers down her spine but nothing like her first reaction should be... right. She felt almost comfortable, so who was the person that she loves? Or does love?

She continued to fumble around in the compartment near her legs. She found a little screen, like a touch phone. This could be interesting. She found the power button and switched it on. It was a GPS. She had used one of these before, somewhere. Someone had given her the numbers... in a coded letter? She got a flash of a fountain and someone's voice caressing her ear. Her someone. She immediately felt possessive. Who was this person? She grabbed at vain at the memories. She got no face just a male, soft voice.

She looked back at the GPS. She thought that she would type in Utah, just for fun. "Is Utah the location you are looking for?" A electronic voice echoed out of the machine. Sydney dropped the GPS in terror - that voice! Her breathing came out in fast bursts. She had to get out of here - now, before they came to get her and put her in re-education for a third time!

She opened the door and walked out briskly, wanting to put as much distance between her and the GPS as possible. As she shivered from the cold air, she was glad that Zoe had let her change before they had gotten onto the plane - imagine how cold she would be and how strange she would look in a wedding dress.

She had just realised that she had completely walked out of the car park and was somewhere in the vast place that the vampires referred to as 'Court'. How was she going to find Zoe? How was she going to find the man that she loved? She decided that she would know him if she saw him... hopefully.

She walked through a couple of buildings, one that looked like a church, with a group of vampires in suits and fancy dresses surrounding it, she pulled her cardigan tighter around her. It was absolutely freezing.

"Hey there!" A man walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shivered again and this time it wasn't because of the cold. "I didn't know that we had some new, hot feeders here!"

"I am not a feeder." She glared at him.

"I can make you one." She felt disgusted at his words.

"Leave me alone you idiot." She said beginning to walk away.

"Come on baby, don't be like that!" He laughed, catching her elbow and pulling her back towards him. She turned around and slapped him hard, kneeing him in the stomach while he was dazed. She had no idea where she had learned self defence but thank God that she had.

"Ugh..." he groaned in pain as he rose from the ground slowly. "You little bitch, I bet you think your smart right? Well I bet that you can't do this." He held out his palm where a fireball popped up, looking dangerous and threatening. She looked at him, knowing that she should be running away screaming, he was using magic for god's sake! He could burn her, she wasn't in power this time... or was she?

"How do you know that I can't?" She challenged, she had no idea why though. She couldn't make fireballs, she wasn't a Moroi.

"Because you are a human, and a stupid little girl at that." He laughed at her.

"Really?" She felt angry, she held out her palm and a fireball formed. She raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" He asked in disbelief. "H-how did you... do that?" He backed away from her. Yes... how did she do that?

"Me." A voice came from behind her. "I can't believe that you were stupid enough to think that a human could really make fireballs." Sydney turned around to face a dark haired man with icy blue eyes. She was about to protest but he shot her a look that told her to be quiet.

"Go away Ozera, don't you have better things to be doing? Like sucking someone dry?" The man laughed. Ozera, has the guy had referred to him, scowled.

"If you haven't forgotten pal, my girlfriend happens to be the Queen so I would really shut the hell up if I were you." His eyes glinted angrily. "Come on Sydney, let's go get you somewhere warm."

"O-okay." She shivered, following him. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned on him. "Number one, how the hell do you know my name? Number two, who the hell are you? And number three, why did you pretend my fireball was yours?"

"Your Sydney Sage, I have been helping the others try and find you for the last four years without any success - do you know how hard you are to find, you have practically no records since the Palm Springs Mission. I'm Christian Ozera, we've met before, but according to Adrian, you probably don't remember us much. I was pretty sure that you didn't want to explain it to that idiot." He explained.

"Well... thanks, I guess. Who's Adrian? Who are the others?" She asked curiously.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. "You would be surprised at how popular you actually are. You have Rose, Dimitri, Jill, Eddie, Lissa, Abe, Adrian, Marcus Finch and a few other non-vampires... and me of course." He smiled. "Adrian is... well... you should ask him that yourself - it's not really my place to. Come on, we'll see if we can find him."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I left her in the car." Zoe explained. "So she wouldn't be freaked out by all the vampires. Which means that if she starts freaking out, for God's sake do not touch her or even talk to her. If she starts to freak out, let me do the explaining."

"Understood captain." Adrian mumbled, rolling his eyes. "That your car over there?"

"Uh huh." Zoe walked way ahead of him, so she reached the car first. And then she let out a horrified gasp.

"What?" Adrian called, jogging over.

"Sydney's gone."

Not again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Nothing really to say except that I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I don't even want to check how long it has been but I'm pretty soure that it was 5 weeks ago or something. I'd love to stay and chat longer on this Author's Note but as it is, I have another, like, 6 stories to update so got to dash. Love you guys :) **

Sydney really had no idea how Christian Ozera was still alive. Everyone seemed to be wary of him and stay away, others shot him glares and backed away from him angrily, and some were just downright rude and openly displayed their hatred for all to see. Still, they couldn't just attempt to dispatch him, with him being the Queen's boyfriend and all, but they had no respect for him, even though he seemed like a good guy (although a little arrogant and full of himself.)

"Here." Christian handed her a thick, furry coat. "Please don't say that you are part of one of those animal protection groups, because if so I am leaving you freeze."

"I'm not." Sydney replied briskly accepting the coat. "Do you have a problem with people looking out for animals rights?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "I just hate how they openly dodge the fact that if we didn't use animals we would all be pretty much dead. I mean, wouldn't we freeze right now if we couldn't use wool or fur?"

"Not necessarily, we just wouldn't be as comfortable." Sydney answered, smiling at how "normal" the topic was.

"True, and that's what I don't like." Christian laughed, ignoring the strange looks he received from the people passing by.

"Can I ask you something?" Sydney quipped up suddenly.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Christian yawned. "Anything. My best topic though is how is nice to talk to and who are just plain assholes." Sydney bit down a comment on his swearing and went ahead to ask her question.

"Why do people openly display their dislike of you?" It was probably a touchy question since his face twisted into a bitter smile. Sydney suddenly felt a jolt of fear and the urge to run. _See? I told you they were all evil. He is the most evil. So evil that the rest of his kind don't like him. _The voice was back. Shut-up, Sydney retorted, I don't think he is evil, I think he is kind.

"It's strange that you don't know, the majority of people who know about the Royal Court do." He answered, seeming a little distant.

"Maybe I did know once, not anymore though." Sydney sighed sadly. She still couldn't remember who Zoe was getting back, or who she had ruined her own wedding for. _You will never know who he is because he doesn't exist. _The voice interrupted. _Why don't you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, you never knew any of these things and it just feels like you do. _No. Sydney refused to believe that the Alchemists had just made it feel like she lost her identity. She knew that there was something more. There had to be. _Maybe, maybe not. It is typical and expected that you would think that there was something more, something special about you. Anyone else would feel the exact same in your position. _So how do these people know me, but I don't know them? As expected, she got no answer.

"Once eh? You've a lot to catch up then I guess." Christian had a bitter, icy edge in his voice. But that was just him. Whenever he was asked about his horrendous past, he just closed up. It was his defence mechanism. It hadn't been too bad before what his aunt had done. She had just proved that all his family, all the Ozera's were pretty much bad eggs. Him included, what, with his snarky ways and bad reputation. Only Lissa truly had belief in him. Even Rose and the others would hesitate before deciding, if they were honest.

Sydney bit her lip, trying to keep her tears from falling from Christian's warm-gone-frostbite-cold demeanour. How could someone be so nice one minute, if a bit sarcastic and arrogant, to just plain... inconsiderate and cruel...?

"Fine then!" She huffed. It took all her courage to say that to the fire wielding Moroi. Not that she wasn't a match for him. "If you're going to be an asshole, I'll just leave you be." She didn't normally swear but...

She stormed off, her angry steps soon turning into a run as the tears started to free fall down her face, and angry sobs ached to escape her clasped lips.

Christian felt bad, he hadn't meant to make Sydney cry, or upset. It just came out as the memories, the feelings had started to resurface, a protective shell. He didn't want to feel that pain again. He didn't want Sydney to know either. He didn't want her to run away in fear. Not that it stopped her from running away.

He watched wordlessly as she stormed off. He didn't know what to say, to do. All he knew was that he could not let the blonde disappear again. He thought back to the state that Jill and Eddie had been in after returning to Court with Adrian. _Adrian. _If nothing, Adrian had just about had a mental breakdown. Adrian had been devastated... no, worse than that. Nothing could describe the pain that Christian had seen in him. He had imagined Lissa leaving him, especially against her will, no guarantee that he would ever see her again, no guarantee that she was alive and well. He would be pretty bad too.

"Sydney!" He called, running after her. "Sydney! Come back, I'm sorry!" He followed her tracks in the snow that was beginning to fall again. "Sydney!" His calls were lost in the distance through the wind.

Sydney continued to run. There was no way that she was going back. She was going to find Zoe and get out of here, where there was no mean vampires that snapped at her when she revealed her secret to him. No vampires trying to turn her into a blood whore. No past people or things that she was supposed to remember. Nothing to get her voice itching to wreck her head. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. She wanted everything to disappear. She continued to run. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't care. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. To leave their grasp.

She had always hated running but right now it made her feel... free. She would run for eternity if she could. There was something else that she could do for eternity but she couldn't remember what it was. Something or her past, something long gone.

Then she spotted a miracle. A small, deserted lake.

. . .

"Adrian snap out of it!" Zoe shrieked. "We don't have time to be wallowing in self pity right now, we have to find Sydney!"

"Why would she run away? How could you leave her alone." Adrian murmured to himself, rocking on the balls of his feet. "How could I get my hopes up. How could I even believe you? I should have known that you wanted to torment me. Or maybe, just maybe a bunch of Alchemists or Warriors of Light or whatever other little organisation is deluded about the truth and takes enjoyment about breaking Sydney and I apart is going to jump out and kill me. Maybe it's for the best. I don't think I have the strength to live anymore anyway."

That was it. If Adrian didn't stop with his pathetic whining and outrageous accusations, she was seriously going to pick up the metal bar that she kept in the car for self-defence and whack him across the head with it... well, he did want to die didn't he?

"Adrian, I didn't bring her with me because she is a delicate position. One look at a vampire, even you, and she would run screaming all the way to Australia or some other country that is very undesirable for creatures of the night. Now are you going to help me find my sister or not!"

Adrian felt his spirit leave him as he thought of Sydney, scared and lonely.

"Let's go."

. . .

Christian couldn't see Sydney's footprints through the thick blanket of fresh snow. She could have gone the other way for all he knew. He couldn't even tell which direction he was going in from the thick sheet of snow falling down. All he knew was that he was in a deserted, open area of the Court.

Suddenly jeers and shouts sounded all around him. A gang of people. One of them the man that he had protected Sydney from only awhile ago.

"Ozera!" He called. "We meet again!"

He was the one who started it. He swung a punch, a signal for all the others to join in. Christian didn't even have time to summon a fireball. He was attacked on every side, by fists, sticks, magic. He fell to the ground, pain everywhere. When the beatings stopped, somehow he knew because the pain had intensified.

"Why would the Queen bother with such dirt." Someone sneered, spitting on Christian. Everyone laughed and started to leave Christian on the ground.

"Sweet dreams Ozera." Someone whispered. One more blow and everything went black.

. . .

Sydney slowed down, walking towards the lake slowly. Taking in every second before she reached the water. _No! No! No! _The voice in her head screeched desperately. But the voice never did have any control over her now, did it?

Her feet touched the icy water but she didn't shrink back. She just kept on walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been AWOL lately and I am very sorry. Do please accept my apology along with this long chapter that features as many point of views that I could squeeze in. **

Lissa was mad. Once again Christian had left her alone in the middle of a extremely boring meeting with whiney, self-absorbed royals. Why did he do this to her?

"So your Majesty, what do you think of my proposal?" One of the royals finished her speech... at last.

"I think that it is a grand gesture Mrs. Ivashkov, let me think over it and I shall inform you on my decision as soon as I have decided." Lissa dismissed her with a smile and a wave of the hand. She must ask Adrian for advice on how he put up with all of his family.

"Hey Lissa." Jill bounded into the room with a worried smile on her face. Lissa had made sure that Jill called her by her nickname, to seem... more sisterly and to make these meeting more comfortable.

"Hi Jill. You haven't seen Christian have you? He abandoned me before a meeting again." Lissa sighed, Christian knew that she hated meetings and yet he kept forgetting to attend.

"Umm no." Jill replied. "Actually I was wondering if you knew where Rose and Dimitri were? Are they on your service right now or are they finished for today." Jill continued to ramble on, really just repeating herself, and Lissa held up a hand to stop her.

"Jill," she smiled. "Rose and Dimitri are on my service today, why? Do you need them for something?"

"Yes actually, Adrian has gone looking for Sydney, but Sydney has disappeared and... they need help finding her..." Jill looked down at her feet. "And because Rose and Dimitri know Sydney personally I was wondering if..."

"If you could borrow them to help Adrian with the search." Lissa finished Jill's sentence for her.

"Can I?" Jill looked back up from the ground.

"Of course you can, but I thought Eddie would already be on it?" Lissa questioned.

"No, I can't find him, I think he's on fence duty today or something..." Jill's mood dampened a little. "Anyway I'm going to get Rose and Dimitri, and if I see Christian I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks Jillian." I grinned at her. She hated it when I called her that.

"Whatever your Majesty." She called playfully over her shoulder.

They were acting like sisters now. Just as they should be. Lissa smiled at that thinking back over their conversation... Wait a second, Sydney was here?

"Jill!" She called. "Jill! Come back, what do you mean Sydney is here?" Lissa was the Queen and she was still always left out of the loop...

. . .

"Sage!" Adrian called. "Sage, where are you?"

"Sydney!" Zoe called at the same time. "Sydney! It's okay, you're okay! Just please come here!"

"You know she mightn't even be here." He informed her solemnly.

"There is still a chance." Zoe dismissed him, continuing to call out her sister's name.

"Adrian! Adrian!" Somebody was calling him from the other direction. Was it Sydney? A figure appeared from the white cloud of fog, others running behind her. Jill.

"Jailbait?" He called back. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that Sydney was missing and I brought back-up," she pointed to the people behind her, Lissa, Rose and Dimitri.

"Now tell us where you have yet to search." Dimitri said, taking charge. "We are going to find Sydney Sage!" Everyone cheered at that - even Zoe.

. . .

Nina was minding her own business, folding up her white wedding dress that she had worn earlier. Thank God that that Alchemist girl had interrupted the service or she would be unwillingly married right now.

"Nina?" A small voice came from behind the door. "Are you alright? Can I come in?" Olive.

"Of course." Nina answered her little sister, unlocking the door. She opened the door to reveal a man with a tape recorder. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. "Where is my sister?" She demanded to know. Realising that whatever happened next was not going to be good, she attempted to shut the door. BANG. And everything was gone.

. . .

Neil entered the Court nodded at his fellow dhampirs at the fence. He had received a text from Zoe, to let him know that she was here, and know he was going to surprise her. Just hopefully he didn't run into Olive or Nina - neither of the two girls liked him at the moment.

"Neil Diamond?" A voice asked in disbelief. Neil turned to face the man that had spoken.

"Eddie Castile." He grinned, that must mean that Jill was at Court, well, he had seen her on a lot of magazine covers lately.

"Long time no see, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked, his face was emotionless like most dhampir's, it was something that we had had to master at an early age.

"Uh, you know looking for someone." He answered, well, he could hardly tell him the truth now could he?

"Olive?"

"No, no, not Olive. I have a feeling if she sees me ever again that she will murder me - just for future reference incase you find my body in a river." Neil joked. Or at least he hoped it was a joke.

"Oh... who then?"

"Umm... Jill." Neil said the first name that popped into his head.

"Jill?" Eddie asked confused. "Why would you be looking for Jill?"

"Umm... I wanted to ask her how... Adrian was doing! You know, because I don't think he'll... uh... talk to me?" Please make Eddie buy the lie.

"You're looking for Zoe Sage aren't you." Eddie gave me a look.

"No!" Neil denied.

"How dense do you think I am? Of course you're looking for Zoe. Everyone wants to kill her right now, so you don't have to." He gave me a smile. "But I think Adrian will put up with her because she's helping him with Sydney or something." Neil balled his fists up. No wonder she texted him if apparently everyone wanted her dead.

"You don't have to be so harsh you know!" He shouted at Eddie. "Do you ever think that maybe she might be the victim in all of this?" And with that Neil stormed off, leaving Eddie as confused as ever.

. . .

Rose clutched Dimitri's hand anxiously. "What if we don't find her?" She whispered. Rose really cared for Adrian and Sydney, she really hoped that they would find Sydney before anything bad happened.

"We will Roza, or course we will." Dimitri brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "You should have brought gloves."

"You didn't bring any gloves." She pouted, now regretting her mistake. She could do with a woolly hat and scarf too. What if a Stirgori jumped out at them? How was she to stab him with a stake if her face was numb with the cold? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Actually Roza, I do." He pulled a pair of black gloves out of pocket. Even in the dead of winter he insisted on wearing that duster...

"W-what? And you didn't think to tell me to pick up some?" She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a mocking glare.

"I actually brought them for you..." Dimitri smiled, unlocking her arms and handing her the gloves. "I don't like gloves, they... confine my hands."

Rose just laughed and gave him a hug. "C'mon Dinka, let's go and find that rogue Alchemist!"

. . .

It was cold, oh so cold, but still Sydney did not shrink back. The water was up to her knees now, soaking her jeans.

It was painful, oh so very painful, because no matter how much she tried she couldn't remember anything about him except the flash of a beautiful fountain and a soft voice.

The water was now up to her thighs. Soon her legs would numb. She was nearing her end, her death, and still there were no answers coming to her. It was not like she had hoped. She had wanted to die knowing absolutely everything. That was not the case.

_Sydney! Stop this madness right now! _The voice roared inside her head. She simply ignored it. _Sydney! Stop this now! As soon as it is done, there is no going back! _Funny, that is what she kind of hoped would happen. _Sydney! Stop it! Stop it and live! This is utter madness, what about Zoe! Don't forget about Zoe! _The voice pleaded with her. Weird, she thought that the voice would be happy to see her dead. But she hesitated when she thought about Zoe.

The water was up to her hips.

No, Zoe would be okay. Sydney decided, she had her whole life ahead of her, she had Carly and mom and dad.

"Sydney! Is that you!" A voice screamed from behind her. "Sydney! Don't move! I'll come and get you."

That voice seemed so familiar, that voice brought back some pretty strong emotions, that voice, that voice, that voice... was him! She went to turn around, but her legs were numb and useless with the cold. She let out a small, useless scream as she felt herself falling to the bottom of the pool. NO! Not when she had just found him! Not when she was just about to get answers!

She reached the bottom of the pool and struggled uselessly to get back up to the top of the lake but no, nothing was ever that easy. Her arms were frozen and wouldn't move. Her lungs were starting to burn and there were dark spots obscuring her vision. Her eyes were burning from the icy cold water too, so she closed them.

God, what an awful way to die, Sydney thought bitterly. I think the voice and I can agreed on that. I'm going to die from hypothermia and drowning just as I was about to see the man I was looking for, and I don't even know his name...

It was bittersweet, but she should have expected an ending like this. Was she even worthy of anything more?

There was a massive ripple through the water, or maybe that was just her body giving its last breath.

_His name is Adrian._ The voice said, speaking its last words to her. _I'm sorry that this is the end. _Me too, Sydney answered before giving into the darkness. Me too.

. . .

Sydney felt someone pressing into her chest hard.

"Why isn't her heart beating? Why won't it start beating?" She heard someone distantly freak out.

"Harder Adrian! You have to revive her, you have to!" A female voice cried out.

"You don't think that I don't know that Zoe!" The man, Adrian yelled frustrated. "But she is so thin that if I press any harder I'll break her ribs!"

"Can't you use spirit magic to bring her back?" The girl cried.

"She was gone too long to be brought back by spirit by the time I brought her to the surface." The man's voice choked up.

"You can't give up on me now Sage! It's not fair!" He screamed, pressing down hard on my chest with every word.

The words he spoke started to get a little bit clearer with every second until... Sydney could feel herself choking and gasping for air, throwing up water.

"Sydney! Sydney!" She heard someone scream and drag her over into their arms. "You're okay, you're okay." He sobbed in her hair, relieved. She was alive.

"C-centrum permanebit..." Sydney whispered, just loud enough so that he could hear.

"Adrian, we have to get her somewhere warm before she get hypothermia!" Someone screeched. And then she felt herself being lifted.

. . .

Lissa was walking around trying to find Sydney, she still couldn't believe that , after all this time, Sydney had made it back into their lives after four years of being missing.

"Sydney? Sydney?" There were two dhampir guards behind her, even though she had insisted that she didn't need them, and they were silently scanning the area. She had given them a brief description of Sydney and they were actually being very helpful. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt very safe with them around - Christian had gone missing and wasn't answering his phone, and without him she felt very vulnerable - not that she would ever tell him that of course.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out. A text message from Jill. She opened it. _We found her in the lake. She is alive. Zoe is trying to warm her up. _

Lissa turned back to the men behind her. "They found her on the other side of Court." She informed them. "Thank-you very much for your help." She smiled gratefully at them. "Let's head back there and get you two warmed up."

"Wait, what's that!" One of them cried, James, she thinks his name is.

"What's what?" The other, Thomas, asked, scanning the area. "Oh shit."

"What?" Lissa cried, looking around, she couldn't see anything except white, white, pink, white... pink?

"Someone's hurt!" She cried, recognising the pink as blood. "Badly - they must have lost a lot of blood!" She ran over, getting a head start towards the fallen body. Still though, the dhampirs raced ahead of her and reached the body first. They froze as they got nearer.

"What are you doing?" Lissa screamed at them as she was coming up behind them. "He or she could be seriously hurt! Move out of the way!"

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I don't think that you should see this. Why don't you call for some help and we'll do what we can - it's not like you can actually help with your powers cut off." James stumbled over his words.

Lissa bit back a gasp at his sharp words - and his courage to order around his queen.

"James, I have seen much worse, I assure you - my eyes aren't at all new to bloodshed, now move out of my way and call someone." She tossed her phone into Thomas' hands. When neither of them budged, she continued: "That was an order!" With this they didn't have a choice but to move aside and what she saw nearly caused her to fall back in shock.

"Christian!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

"Christian!" Lissa screamed at her boyfriend's body, which was lying on the snow covered ground, coated in red blood. Whoever did this to him, well she would find them and they would regret it.

James grabbed me, wrapping his arms around her, and all Lissa could do was moan out Christian's name. Why did she have to be on stupid antidepressants! She should be beside him, healing him right now... that's if he wasn't already dead.

Her body shook with anger and sadness. "Tell them to hurry!" She screamed at Thomas, who was on the phone. "Check for a pulse." She told James weakly. He nodded and let her go, she fell to her knees without the support.

"Is he... is he alive?" She dared to ask, holding her breath.

"Yes, his pulse is weak but he's alive." James answered. Lissa felt like throwing up. She knew that Christian wasn't liked that much throughout the Court, but who would dare to do this? To the Queen's boyfriend no less.

"Are they coming?" She asked Thomas, sobbing into her hands. She had to cry, she couldn't keep it in.

"They are on their way." He answered.

"G-good." She replied, taking shaky breaths, tears streaming down her face. She crawled over to Christian, and she knew that she must have looked pathetic but she didn't care. All she cared about was Christian.

. . .

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Adrian roared pushing through the crowd of people, Sydney in his arms. She was shivering and he wasn't sure if she was conscious or not. All he knew was that he had to get her somewhere warm and that if mini Sage did not stop shouting commands that he already knew from behind him that she would probably end up with a broken nose.

"Hurry Adrian! Hurry!" Zoe urged him on, Jill at her side, Adrian lost in the sea of people. "Jill!" She called over to the Moroi girl beside her. "Where has he gone." Jill was taller, maybe she had seen.

"I think he's gone to his house!" Jill shouted back at her. "Come on!"

It was times like this that Adrian wished that he was a fire user, maybe then he'd had some way to ensure that Sydney was warm. Right now, all she had was his jacket and chest. He didn't really had a plan except: get to his house, get blankets, blast heating, call doctor. It wasn't a bad plan, or so he hoped.

"Why is he going into his house!" Zoe screamed, running with Jill, trying to catch up to Adrian. "Shouldn't he be going to a hospital!"

"I don't know!" Jill roared back. "Get out of my way!" She yelled to the people in front of her. They should be listening to her seeing that she was a princess but they chose to ignore her.

Zoe let out a screech as she ran headfirst into someone. "Get out of way!" She cried. "Jill! Adrian!" She yelped as the vampire grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a British accent.

"Neil? You came!" Zoe asked looking up for the first time, her eyes shining. But she snapped out of it pretty quickly. "We have to go to Adrian Ivashkov's house! He has Sydney and she's hurt!" She cried, grabbing the Dhampir's hand. "Come on! Faster!"

. . .

Olive walked to her sister's house. She had arrived earlier and knocked on the door and asked if she was okay but there had been no answer. Now she was going to try again.

Her sister had been engaged to the gorgeous Adrian Ivashkov, and even though she didn't love him anymore than a friend, she had agreed to his proposal - not willing for him to be hurt anymore than he already was over his ex. Today had been her wedding day, and even if she didn't love him, getting dumped at the altar must have been pretty rough.

She arrived just outside the door and knocked softly on it. The door creaked open. "Nina?" She called.

She pushed the door open fully, and a scream escaped her mouth. There was her sister, lying on the floor, with a bullet wound through her head.

. . .

Lissa stood traumatised as the paramedics picked up Christian and placed him on a stretcher. They wouldn't allow her in ambulance and all she could do was stare into the snow as the flashing lights interfered with her sight. Was Christian going to be okay? She didn't know. She couldn't speak to ask, she could look to see. She was paralysed, rooted to the spot.

She had seen worse things, much, much worse things, but to her, this seemed like the most horrible. The one that she would do anything for to make it a nightmare and not reality.

"Your Majesty?" Someone came up beside her. Probably James. "Do you need some help?"

"C-can you call Rose Hathaway?" Lissa asked emotionlessly.

"Of course, would you like me to escort you back to the hospital?" Lissa shook her head. She didn't want to just yet. She wanted to wake up.

. . .

"Lissa!" Rose ran at top speed towards her friend. Lissa was lying on the snow, curled up in a ball.

"What are you doing, just standing there?!" She screamed to the guard that stood beside her. "She's a spirit user on antidepressants who happens to be the Queen, lying on the snow!" Rose roared at him. "Get out of the way you idiot!"

"R-rose." Lissa's voice quivered from the ground.

"Get up Lissa." Rose told her, tough love was what was needed here and that was what she was going to get.

"I c-can't." Lissa sobbed.

"Lissa, you have to go to Christian, lying here isn't going to change anything." Rose whispered, pulling Lissa into a sitting position.

"I c-can't." Lissa repeated. "I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare."

"Lissa this is not a nightmare." Rose informed her. "I wish I could tell you that it was but it isn't."

"Prove it." Lissa scowled. Rose slapped her across the face. James sprung on her, pushing her away.

"Get off me!" Rose screeched, pushing James off her and kicking him in the stomach. He was about to come charging back at her but Lissa stopped him.

"I-It's alright, you can go. Thank you for all your help."

"Are you sure?" James asked, eyeing Rose suspiciously.

"Yes." Lissa confirmed, her eyes on Rose. As soon as James was out of sight, Rose continued to talk.

"Prove enough for you?" Lissa just glared at her.

"You didn't have to slap me you know."

"I did, you were having a meltdown back there. Now I have to take you to the hospital. Christian will need a nurse when he wakes up you know." Rose teased.

"But what if-"

"But nothing." Rose cut Lissa off. "Christian needs you."

"Rose..." Lissa whimpered, her change in tone so sudden that Rose's heart seemed to release all the anger it had formerly had.

"What Lissa?" She answered softly.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped, clutching her stomach and leaning over.

"Lissa!" Rose was by her side in a flash. "Lissa! What's wrong!"

"I'm going to stand up," Lissa choked. "And I need you to tell me if I'm... if I'm bleeding..." Lissa clutched Rose's hand and hauled herself up.

"Liss..." Rose sighed.

"Am I bleeding?" Lissa asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes."

"Absolutely wonderful." Lissa growled. "I definitely have to get to a hospital now."

"Lissa, I'm so sorry..." Rose began.

"It doesn't matter Rose, Christian didn't know anyway - I don't even know if he wanted the baby."

"Lissa..."

"It doesn't matter!" Lissa screamed at her. I just want to go see Christian, can I lean on you or what?"

"Of course." Rose said, grabbing her arm.

"I would have made you the godmother you know..." Lissa whispered. "You would have been his or hers favourite aunt."

"I know..." Rose whispered. "I know..."

. . .

"Jill get more blankets! Neil get a doctor!" Adrian roared, directing orders everywhere. "Wait Neil? What are you- do you know what? It doesn't matter. Doctor. Now. Zoe, heating box, near front door. Go!"

"Sydney." Adrian whispered. "Stay with me - leave me again and there will be dire consequences. Example, seeing into my mind twenty four seven.

"The doctor is coming!" Neil called from the other side of the room.

"Great."

"Blankets!" Jill manoeuvred through the room with a massive pile of blankets.

"Brilliant."

"Heating on full blast!" Zoe roared from outside the room.

"Thank-you."

"Still alive." Sydney whispered, her lips blue.

"Excellent."

Wait what?

"You could speak all this time? Sheesh Sage, way to let me know you're alive..." Adrian grumbled, placing blanket upon blanket over her.

"You might want to take the wet things off her first Adrian." Zoe reminded him.

"Right, I forgot that." He heard Sydney coughing, and she started shivering again. "You might want to do that Zoe, like you said, I don't if she's entirely comfortable with me again yet." Zoe nodded her head and Adrian walked out of the room to the front door, waiting for the doctor. Please let Sydney be okay, he thought. Don't make me lose her again.


End file.
